The Last Time I Saw You
by Foamy
Summary: StarrlaDally, Songfic. Pretty sad. It's my first songfic but it's very good. Please look in and if you don't like it then no biggie.PLEASE R&R. FINSHED!.
1. The Origin of Love

AN:I might make this more then a one-shot but it's all up to you. See this is what I get for thinking too much ARG!!!!. Everything in the book happened. This is set right before Dally robs the store.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 1 The Origin of Love

Starrla had left the hospital a little before Ponyboy knowing he could get home by himself safely. She just needed some time to think for herself. She just watched her little brother's best friend die and the only guy she ever really like run off in some sort of blind rage. She shook her head and wondered to a park. She sat down on the swing and started swinging. Something she hadn't done since she was a child. She had always loved swinging on these swings. It made her mind just drift away from reality for a just moments.

'When the earth was still flat

And the clouds made of fire

And mountains stretched up to the sky

Sometimes higher'

Starrla let a few tears fall from her eyes but wiped them away. Starrla got up looking down at her ripped t-shirt and jeans. That rumble was harsh. She knew she probably lost a couple teeth but at the moment she could care less. She needed to find Dally before he did something stupid. But deep inside her she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. She was walking on where in particular when she heard sirens. She shrugged and continued walked. She walked a bit more up the street looking down at her worn running shoes when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Dallas.

"The hell what the fuck is going on?"She asked.

"Come on,"He growled. Starrla ran into a run with him. Ignoring the stinging pain in her eyes as the wind hit them. She tried to keep her eyes open but failing miserably. She was afraid of what was gunna happen.

'Folks roamed the earth

Like big rolling kegs.

They had two sets of arms.

They had two sets of legs

They had two faces peering

Out of one giant head

So they could watch all around them

As they talked; while they read

And they never knew nothing of love

It was before oh oh

The origin of love (origin of love)

Starrla and Dallas ran for a long time. They hid in some bushes when the cops went by and ran a while into the woods.

"Dallas what the fuck is going on?"She asked when they caught their breath.

"I just knocked off a store. They see you with me they'll probably get you too."

"What the fuck Dallas are you insane?"

"People do fucked up things."

"Not people you do. You're so selfish, Why the fuck did you have too-,"His lips were on hers. She closed her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven. She had wanted this for a long time. He broke the kiss.

"Shut the fuck up Starr,"He replied.

Starrla gave him the finger and he laughed "You are so...,"She started again when he kissed her again. She pushed him away "Why the fuck do you keep doing that?"She asked.

He shrugged "It's not to shut you up anymore if that's what you mean."

Starrla stood their shocked, stunned. She just looked at him until he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Starrla?"He said.

Starrla shook her head "Your such an asshole."

Dally smirked "I know. And damn proud of it,"He leaned in and kissed her again.

'The origin of love (origin of love)

And there were three sexes then

One that looked like two men

Glued up back to back

Called the children of the sun

And similar in shape and girth

Were the children of the earth

They looked like two girls

Rolled up in one.

And the children of the moon

Looked like a fork shoved on a spoon

They was part sun, part earth

Part daughter, part son

Ah ah ah ah The origin of love'

Dallas moved from her lips to her jawline then her neck. His hand moved up her tron t-shirt. Starrla bit her bottom lip as he slid off her jacket and took it off and started kissing her collar bone. Starrla wanted this for a while but not like this. She pushed him away.

"Dallas not here,"She said.

Dallas sighed "One step out there and I'm dead got that DEAD!"He said.

Starrla kissed him and he took that as an invitation. He reached back and un clipped her bra. he kissed her breasts gently sucking on nipple and playing with the otherin his hand. Starrla tried to hold back a moan but failed miserably. Dallas unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them off.

Dallas looked her up and down and she blushed. He kissed her again her hands grabbed them hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He kiss her again running his hand down her side. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down.

Dallas layed her down on the ground. He looked at her "Sorry this couldn't be better."

Starrla smiled at him "It's ok. I kinda like it out here."

Dallas smiled back. Not his usual smirk but an actual smile.

"Are you going soft on me?"She asked quietly.

"No. Just for you."

Starrla laughed. He kissed her and grabbed the hem of his boxer and pulled them down. He kissed her as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth as they began an age old rhythm.

'Now the gods grew quite scared

Of our strength and defiance

And Thor said, "I'm gonna kill them all

With my hammer,

Like I killed the giants."'

Starrla and Dallas got dressed when they were finished. He kissed her again "We better go I don't know how long we can stay hidden here."

Starrla nodded and they took off toward the lot. Dallas stopped at a pay phone and called Darry. Starrla listened to the conversation then they continued walking. The sirens started p again. They had been spotted. They ran for it.

'But the Zeus said, "No,

You better let me

Use my lightning, like scissors,

Like I cut the legs off the whales

Dinosaurs into lizards."

Then he grabbed up some bolts

He let out a laugh,

Said, "I'll split them right down the middle.

Gonna cut them right up in half."

And then storm clouds gathered above

Into great balls of fire.'

They ran as fast as they could they reached the lot pretty soon. The cops had them cornered. They still ran. Dallas pulled out the gun and the police raised theirs. Starrla yelled something but it was un heard.

'And then fire shot down

From the sky in bolts

Like shining blades

Of a knife.

And it ripped

Right through the flesh

Of the children of the sun

And the moon and the earth.

And some Indian god

Sewed the wound up into a hole,

Pulled it round to our belly

To remind us of the price we pay.

And Osiris and the gods of the Nile

Gathered up a big storm

To blow a hurricane,

To scatter us away,

In a flood of wind and rain,

And a sea of tidal waves,

To wash us all away,

And if we don't behave

They'll cut us down again

And we'll be hopping around on one foot

Looking through one eye.'

Guns fired and bullets tore through Dally's body. He fell to the ground. Starrla ran over and pulled his head onto her lap. She heard yelling coming from the gang. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes before anyone could see.

His hand reached up and touched her cheeks. His hands were covered in blood. His hand ran over her face. She smiled a sad smile. She didn't care if his blood was stinging her eyes.

'Last time I saw you

We just split in two

You was looking at me

I was looking at you

You had a way so familiar

I could not recognize

Cause you had blood on your face

I had blood in my eyes'

Starrla starred down at him. She moved some hair our of his eye and just smiled at him. He couldn't smile back. His eyes were closed tight. You could tell he was trying to shut out the pain. She leaned down and kissed him. She stroked his hair. She just wanted to be with him for what may be his last moments.

Soon the police pried her away from him and took him away in an ambulance. She walked over to her brothers and just stood there. They all hugged her. She didn't feel a thing. She was numb In time she new she'd get over it.

Her heart felt like it was just smashed. After they took Ponyboy to the hospital it wasn't till then that she cried. She had just walked over to Darry and curled up in his arms and cried. She felt so vulnerable. Like the hold world was against her. Johnny, Kyle, Dallas Why?. Why did all the bad things happen to them. She just closed her eyes and fell asleep in her oldest brothers arms.

'But I could swear by your expression

That the pain down in your soul was the sameAs the one down in mineThat's the pain, that cuts a straight line down through the heartWe call it loveWe wrapped our arms 'round each otherTrying to shove ourselves back togetherWe was making love, making loveIt was a cold dark evening such a long time agoWhen by the mighty hand of JoveIt was a sad story how we became lonely 2 legged creaturesThe story, the origin of loveThats the origin of love (oh yeah)The origin of loveThe origin of love (ahahahahah)The origin of love'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I guess I'll work on 2 stories at once if you want me to continue. It's all up to you R&R.

Song-

Hedwig and the Angry Inch - The Origin of Love


	2. Lonely Girl

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 2 Lonely Girl

Starrla stayed in her room for days after that. No one even tried to get her out. Darry brought her food every night sometimes she hardly ate it. She stayed up all night either crying or starring at the wall. She also wrote to vent her feelings. She didn't know how she could even fall for a guy like Dallas. She even started to doubt that he even liked her. That all that happened before he was shot was a lie. She sighed. She gave the most precious gift she had to give and she didn't even know is she was just being used as a last fuck.

'I can remember

The very first time I cried

How I wiped my eyes

And buried the pain inside

All of my memories

Good and bad that's passed

Didn't even take the time to realize'

Starrla layed on her bed pondering in her thoughts. Her music playing quietly next to her head. She knew she should be tired but the fact was she wasn't. She hadn't stepped out of her bedroom for 3 days. She didn't expect anything like this to happen. She was trying not to think. But her mind was somewhere else. In her little sheltered world where reality couldn't touch her and everyone she loved was safe.

'Staring at the cracks in the walls

'Cause I'm waiting for it all

To come to an end

Still I curl up right under the bed

'Cause it's takin' over my head

All over again'

Starrla got up and opened her window. Just 2 weeks ago everything seemed normal. Just one day can change your whole life. Why was it always hers that got crushed? Silent tears fell down her cheeks. The only thing keeping her going was her brothers. What was next them? first her parents, then Kyle, then Johnny and Dallas. she wasn't really attached to Kyle. He was her boyfriend but when he left she felt nothing. She knew she never really like him. She sighed and layed own on her bed once again.

'Do you even know who you are?

I guess I'm trying to find

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

I want to be a star

Is life good to you, or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?'

Starrla felt lost. She needed to figure this out on her own. No one could help her. Not even her brothers or the gang. She just sat him her room to try and figure it out. But it never worked. She got up and sat down at her desk and started drawing a picture. She watched as the dark colours appeared as her pen drew. Her emotions expressed in black ink.

'Lying awake

Watching the sunlight

How the birds will sing

As I count the rings around my eyes

Constantly pushing

The world I know aside

I don't even feel the pain

I don't even want to try'

Hours later she quit drawing and looked out the window once more. The sun had come up. Another day up in her room. The black curtains closed not letting much light through. She looked at the birds flying by and walked to her mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her once smiling tanned face was now sad and pale. Her once twinkling brown eyes now bottom-less pits of emotionless sorrow.

'I'm looking for a way to become

The person that I dreamt up

When I was 16

Oh, nothing is ever enough

Ooh, baby it ain't enough

For what it may seem'

She looked in her closet and grabbed some clothes and put them on. She put some foundation under her eyes and some cover up to hide the huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She wondered if she could form proper sentences. But she also didn't really care. So she didn't even try. She brushed her hair. She at least wanted to look normal. She got up and opened her door. Her first venture out her bedroom door in 3 days.

'Do you even know who you are?

I'm still trying to find

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

Everybody wants to be...

Is life good to you, or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

No'

Starrla walked slowly down the hall and looked into her brothers rooms. She could tell Darry was awake. Soda and Pony were still asleep in their room. Starrla walked out into the kitchen. Darry was cooking breakfast.

"Hi,"She said quietly.

He looked at her "Hey,"He replied "Want breakfast?"

Starrla shook her head and sat down starring at the table.

"Ok."

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. Until Darry and Soda went to work and Pony went to school. She stayed home and sat on the couch watching TV. She was beginning to feel sorry for herself.

'Sorry girl

Tell a tale for me

'Cause I'm wondering

How you really feel

I'm a lonely girl

I'll tell a tale for you

'Cause I'm just trying to make

All my dreams come true'

Starrla stood up and put on her worn running shoes and walked out the front door. he sun stung her eyes. She walked down the street to The Shepard's. Angela and her had always been friends. When she got their Angela answered the door.

Angela looked her up and down "Jesus Starr you look like hell."

Starrla nodded and walked into the house. They just sat around talking until Starrla started unexpectedly crying. Angela held her while she cried. She felt sorry for her friend. But she knew one day Starrla would rise above this and turn back into her normal self. Well at least he hoped that.

Do you even know who you are?

Oh yeah, yeah

A borrowed dream or a superstar?

Oh, I wanted to be a star

Is life good to you, or is it bad?

I can't tell, I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

I guess not, oh, I guess not

Do you even know who you are?

Oh, I'm trying to find

A rising dream, or a falling star?

Oh, I have all these dreams

Is life good to you, or is it bad?

I can't tell anymore

Do you even know what you have?

Oh, no, no

Do you even know who you are?

A rising dream, or falling star?

Is life good to you, or is it bad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Chapter 2 is up. I haven;t got much input on this story so I tried another chapter. Please read and review. I believe in the 3 r's Read, Review and re-write. thanks.

Foamy.

Song

Pink - Lonely Girl


	3. Wicked Little Town

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 3 Wicked Little Town

Dallas sat in the jail cell. Too bad the bullets missed any vital organs. It had been a week. Each day dragging slower and slower by each day. He layed down on the hard bed and looked up at the cracked ceiling. The ceiling leaked water onto the hard tiled floor. Prison really sucked. Why was he so dumb that he couldn't even die the way he wanted to. He sat up on his bed. It would be his bed for the next few months to a year. He never really payed attention to his sentence. He knew if he behaved they'd let him out early. Well that's what he hoped.

'You know the Sun is in your eyes

And hurricanes and rainsBlack and cloudy sky's'

Dallas got up and looked out the barred window. Why did life have to be so hard? Most importantly why did he always have to fuck up? It was another cloudy and rainy day. The sky's as dark as they could be in daylight. The perfect weather to reflect his mood. Black and cloudy. His life sucked. Everything sucked. He closed his eyes and sighed. The familiar figure of a girl showed up. Long dark brown hair and shinning green eyes. He shook his head and growled. He turned around abruptly but winced in pain. He'd forgotten about his wounds. Hell they'd probably leave scars. They went in pretty deep. But at the moment he could care less.

'You're running up and down that hill

You turn it on and off at willThere's nothing here to thrill or bring you downAnd if you've got no other choiceYou know you can follow my voiceThrough the dark turns and noiseOf this wicked little town'

Starrla's voice echoed through his head. He snarled and hit his head against the wall. Trying to block it out. But he failed. His cellmate just laughed at his stupidity.

"Shut the fuck up,"He growled.

"What if I don't. I don't get how you could end up here. What are you 17, 18?"He said again laughing.

"I said shut up,"He growled again.

"Come on kid I ain't scared of you."

Dallas turned and glared at him "I ain't gunna start a fight cause I don't want to be in here until I'm 25."

"Bo fucking who,"He replied.

'Oh Lady Luck has led you here

And they're so twisted upThey'll twist you up I fear'

Dallas gave him the finger and layed down on his bed. He counted the bullet wounds he had in his head. 7. 7 was supposed to be a lucky number. Too bad it wasn't 7 was when the rumble started 7 is now the number of people in the gang. 7 was also the second digit of his age. It was also the 7th when the fire at the church started. In Dally's view 7 was the most unlucky number in the world. He rolled over onto his stomach. But quickly rolled over cause of the pain. One thing was for certain. Lady Luck was not on his side.

'The pious, hateful, and devout

You're turning tricks till your turned outThe wind so cold it burnsYou're burning out and blowing 'roundAnd if you've got no other choiceYou know you can follow my voiceThrough the dark turns and noiseOf this wicked little town'

Dallas growled and shook his head. He hated his life. What he had become. There was a time where he wasn't the tow-headed teenager he was. A time he didn't get sent to jail every week. That was 8 years ago when he was 9. He wanted out of this prison. But he knew it would be a while. So he just sighed and decided to wait it out. He knew couldn't but he knew he had too. If he ever wanted to see his friends and the one girl he loved ever again.

'The fates are vicious and they're cruel

You learn too late you've used 2 wishesLike a fool'

Dallas decided to figure stuff out as he starred at the many cracks dripping water in the ceiling.

'I miss Starrla. I miss the gang. Life is a cruel joke. I'll wake up and this will all just be a bad dream. Johnny won't be dead and I won't be here.'

Dallas closed his eyes tightly. Bit when he opened them he was still there. He was stuck in reality. Johnny was dead and he didn't know what happened with anyone else. He closed his eyes again.

'Please god I ain't ever asked you anything before but please get me out of here,' He prayed silently in his head.

A deep spot in his heart wanted this to be a dream. But the rest said he was just a screw-up who didn't deserve to live. He knew he had to keep going to keep breathing. Cause you never know what the future would deal you. One day he knew he'd get out and be free again.

'At least I hope,'He though looking out of the window.

He just wanted to be who he was. And not the hood he obviously wasn't.

'And then you're someone you are not

And Junction City ain't the spotRemember Mrs. Lot and when she turned aroundAnd if you've got no other choiceYou know you can follow my voiceThrough the dark turns and noiseOf this wicked little town'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well there you go. Dallas ain't dead.

Song

Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Wicked Little Town

**_  
_**


	4. Wig in a Box

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 4 Wig in a Box

Starrla layed on the couch. Her head resting on the pillow. It was quiet. Steve, Soda, Ponyboy and Two-Bit went to the Nightly Double to hang and Darry was at his night job. Starrla stayed home after finally coming out of her room. She layed on her couch and watched TV. Starrla looked out the window. The sun was set and the sky was dark. It was a quiet night. She sat up and walked to the window.

'On nights, like this

When the worlds a bit amissAnd the lights go downAcross the trailer parkI get down, I feel hadFeel on the verge of going madAnd then it's time to punch the clock'

Starrla got up and walked to her room. She walked to her closet and opened the door. She pulled out some clothes and make-up.

"I guess I'll go out after all,"She said to herself.

She picked up her make-up and put it on her desk. She flipped through the clothes she had in her closet. She picked out a pair of low hung jeans. She grabbed her black tank top and put it on. She walked over to the desk and sat down.

'I put on some make-up

Turn on the tape deckAnd put the wig back on my head

Suddenly I'm Miss Midwest Midnight checkout the queen

Until I head home

And I put myself to bed'

Starrla starred at herself in the mirror for a long time. She tried to look past the sad girl she starred at but that was all she saw. She snarled and stood up. She grabbed the mirror off her desk and threw it on the floor smashing it into tiny pieces. She sat down at her desk again and ran her hands through her hair and put her head it her hands. She wasn't crying. She was thinking. She sighed and walked downstairs to get the broom. After she finished sweeping up the shards of glass she threw them in the trash.

'I look back on where I'm from

Look at the woman I've becomeAnd the strangest things seem suddenly routineI look up from my vermouth on the rocksThe gift wrapped wig still in the boxOf towering velveteen'

Starrla walked over to her closet and opened the door. She grabbed her acoustic guitar. She had learned to play in Junior high. Her school offered a class. She had bought the guitar second hand from a friend of hers. She loved it. She started to play any tune that came to her mind. She closed her eyes and let her fingers run over the strings. She let the rhythm absorb into her skin.

'I put on some make-up

Some La Vern Baker

I'm pulling the wig down form the shelf

Suddenly I'm Miss Beehive 1963

Until I wake up

And I turn back to myself'

Starrla put her guitar down and looked at her hands. Her fingernails painted black. She got a sudden burst of confidence. She opened the dresser drawer. She always liked mirrors. She had 23 sitting in the drawer. She picked one up and put it on the desk. She sat down in the chair and plugged in her curling iron. She looked at her green eyes. They were glossy but had a new twinkle in them. She ran her fingers through her long wavy dark brown hair. Her curling iron was warm enough now. She picked it up and starred at it. She pressed it to her hand and she let out a muffled cry. It was hot enough alright. Now she could work her magic.

'Some girls they got natural ease

They wear it any way they pleaseWith their french flip curlsAnd perfume magazinesWear it up, let it downThis is the best way that I foundTo be the best you've ever seen'

She put the curling iron on the end of her hair and rolled it up. She curled the bottom of her hair and pushed it up with her hands. She grabbed a hair band and tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She curled her bangs. She smiled at her reflection. She put on her favorite earing's and looked at her reflection. She smiled at herself. She walked over and looked in her full-length mirror. Black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow and lip gloss. She smiled at her reflection. She added mascara and walked out of her room.

'I put on some make-up (oh oh)

Turn on the 8-track (oh oh oh oh)I'm pulling the wig down form the shelfSuddenly I'm Miss. Farra Fawcett from TVUntil I wake upAnd I turn back to myself'

She looked through her shoes and took out her nicest looking pair. She put them on and grabbed her coat. She looked around the house. She sighed. She straightened out the couch and turned the TV off. She wrote a quick note to Darry and walked out the front door. Her head held high. A new candle of confidence had been lighten tonight by unknown sources and for some reason Starrla felt incredible. It was like she was reborn as someone else. It felt good to live again.

'Shag bi-level Bob

Dorothy Hamill doSausage curl, chicken wingsIt's all because of youWith your blow dried feather backedToni home wave tooFlip, Flow, Fizz, FlopIt's all because of youIt's all because of you'

Starrla walked down the street head held high. It was cold out but she didn't care. It was her first trip outside in over a week. She didn't know what was up with her but whatever it was. She liked it. Greaser's walked by and gave her catcalls. She told them in her vocabulary what means back off. She was used to catcalls but at the moment she felt amazing. She did a cartwheel and laughed. She ran into some of her friend who were laughing. There was her group Angela Shepard, Evie Peterson, Victoria Howard and Alana Pyrotecha. Sandy and Sylvia used to hang with them but Sandy left and Sylvia hated them because she was just the sluttiest of them.

"Hey girls,"She greeted.

"Well look what finally crawled out form the rock she had crawled under when Dallas died,"Victoria said smirking.

Starrla and Victoria or Viki as she was called never liked each other. She was one of Angela's friends.

"Hey fuck you."

"Wow it seems your vocab hasn't changed,"Alana said smiling.

Alana was one of Starrla's best friends. They went back as far as Soda and Steve. Maybe longer. It used to be the S.S.A.S now it was just the S.S. and the A.S.E.A.V.

"Yeah. I ain't that much different,"Starrla lit up a cigarette "Well let's go find something to do."

"I second that motion,"Alana said.

"I third it,"Angela said smiling.

Viki rolled her eyes "Fine."

Starrla glared at her and continued walking alongside her friends. She could tell Viki hated her. She knew it since she was 13. Viki was jealous of her family and how she could never have Soda. Viki had obviously bleached hair. I looked horrible and clashed with her skin. Out of the group right now Viki was the slut.

'(okay everybody)  
  
I put on some make-up

Turn on the 8 trackI'm pulling the wig down from the shelf'

Starrla looked at her friends. Evie had lighter brown hair then she did. It was dirty blond. Angela had black hair with a blueish tinge and Viki was the blond.

Starrla looked at her friends and smiled "It feels good to be a part of society again."

Viki laughed "Yeah after you barricaded yourself in your room you fucking fag,"She said taking a drag of her cigarette.

"VIKI!"Angela yelled "If you can't be civil leave."

"Hey fuck you,"Viki said.

Alana and Evie glared at her.Alana, Evie, Angela and Starrla all left Viki standing on the sidewalk.

"Go do your job Viki. Though I doubt anyone would buy sex from you,"Alana said.

Viki just stood there in shock her mouth dropped.It was kinda hard to piss Alana off. Starrla smiled it was good to around her friends again. She knew this is where she belonged.

'Suddenly I'm this punk rock star

Of Stage and screen and I ain't everI'm never turning back'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Chapter 4. I hope your enjoying this. R&R.

Song

Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Wig in a Box


	5. Lying From You

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 5 Lying From You

Dallas sat alone out in the prison yard. He hated it out here. All it was, was a small area with a fence around it a concrete path and some grass. Some table people were sitting at. It was to get fresh air cause you know what it's like inside a prison. Small cramped and the stench of crushed hopes. Dallas was so used to it but it was also unfamiliar.

'When I pretend everything is what I want it to be

I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see

When I pretend to forget about the criminal I am

Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can

But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay

I'm just trying to bend the truth

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be

So I'm lying my way from you'

Dallas sighed and walked back inside. He didn't fell like sitting outside in the sun. He had been in here for about a month now. It was starting to piss him off. He walked back to his cell and closed the door and sat down on his bed. He'd though of several ways to get out. But every way was breaking the law and he wanted out. So that was out. He sighed an laid down.

'Why don't I just give up and forget,'He thought to himself.

He sighed. He guessed that's. what he had to do. Just forget about it and try to return

as soon as he could the legal way for once. He sighed. This was going to be a long 5 months. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on the hard pillow. He felt like tearing it apart in frustration but he didn't.

'No, no turning back now

I want to be pushed aside

So let me go

No, no turning back now

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

No turning back now

Anywhere on my own

Cause I can see

No, no turning back now

The very worst part of you

Is me '

He sighed. Why couldn't life be normal. But no everything had to fucking change. Change always pissed people off. Especially Dallas Winston. He growled and punched the wall. He was met with a searing pain up his hand. He bit his lip and looked down at his hand.

"Fuck,"He muttered.

This place sure was dull. No TV, No beer, Well he had cigarettes so that was ok. At least he could do something in this hellhole. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag. It started to melt away his pent up aggression and frustration.

'I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be

Remember listening to all of that and this again

So I pretended up a person who was fitting in

And now you think this person really is me and

Trying to bend the truth

The more I push the more I'm pulling away

Cause I'm Lying my way from you'

Dally's mind kept drifting to the night a month ago when he was shot. What happened between him and Starrla. He was an asshole. If he had just let to cops take him he probably wouldn't have been shot. he's an idiot. He wanted to go back to the gang. He knew when he had sex with Starrla it was her first time cause well it was pretty obvious. He sighed. He didn't want to think about it. They would probably forget about him in a few months. He doubt he'd return to the gang after. Even though he missed them. He doubt he could go back.

'No, no turning back now

I want to be pushed aside

So let me go

No, no turning back now

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

No turning back now

Anywhere on my own

Cause I can see

No, no turning back now

The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me '

Dallas heard his cell door open and looked behind him. His cellmate walked in and the door closed and lock behind him. His old cellmate had left last week and he got a new one. This one didn't treat him like a kid though. Which he was grateful for.

"Hey Dallas."

"Hey. Yard time must be over huh."

"Yeah. You missed a good fight."

Dallas laughed "Really between who and who?"

"Phillips and Williams."

He laughed "They are always fighting."

"Yeah. You left quite early. Thinking about your friends and that girl again?"

"Yeah."

"Man forget about them. I doubt they'll be happy when you get back. Mine never are,"He replied.

"I'll keep that in mind,"Dallas said coldly and looked up at the cracked ceiling.

He picked up a little bouncy ball. That was pretty much the only thing they'd let them have. He bounced it off the ceiling catching it each time. It kept his hand busy and it gave him something to concentrate on instead of the gang and how he got in here.

'This isn't what I want it to be

I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this

This isn't what I want it to be I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this

This isn't what I want it to be I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this

This isn't what I want it to be I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this'

Dallas shook his head and put the ball down. Once again his mind drifted to thoughts of his friends. To her. He growled again and punched the wall. His cellmate knew by now to leave him alone when he was like that. As did everybody. He turn onto his side and starred at the disgusting walls. It smelt like mold in his cell. But at the moment he didn't care. He soon feel asleep. But his dreams were restless cause all he could dream of what that night.

'You

No turning back now

I want to be pushed aside

So let me go

No, no turning back now

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

No turning back now

Anywhere on my own

Cause I can see

No, no turning back now

The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me '

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know this is short but Dally is jail isn't really a flare for me. I'm gunna write more about Starrla.

Song

Linkin Park - Lying From You


	6. In the End

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 6 In the End

Starrla sat up in her room contemplating everything that had happened in the past month and a half.She hated silence though. It made her uneasy. A shiver went up her spine. She hadn't been feeling good lately but there was a flu going around so she didn't worry about it.

"STARRLA DINNER!"Darry called upstairs.

Starrla snapped out of her trance "COMING DARRY!"She called back standing up and pulling her sweater back on. She brushed her hair and walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

'It starts with love

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know, time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal, didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when'

Starrla finished dinner and went back up to her room. She grabbed her guitar and started playing and singing.

"Bye bye miss American pie Drove the Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry them good old boys drinking whiskey and rye singing, 'This'll be the day I die, this'll be the day I die,"Starrla sighed.

She put her guitar down and rubbed her eyes. It was only 7:00 and she was so tired. She yawn and got up. She took off her sweater and her pants and slipped on some shorts and took off her tank top. She slipped under the warm covers of her bed and fell asleep pretty fast.

'I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter'

Starrla woke up early the next morning. She didn't fell too good. She looked at her clock. It was 6:30. She heard the shower going meaning Darry was up. She yawned and dragged herself out of bed. She pulled on her jeans and her white tank top. She grabbed her black cover shirt and grabbed her hat and put it on. She pulled on her worn out sneakers and sat down on her bed. She really had to throw up.

She grabbed the garbage can and pulled it towards her and threw up in it. Pretty soon she stopped. She wiped her mouth and grabbed her sweater and walked downstairs. Darry was making breakfast.

"Hey your up early Starsky,"He said.

Starrla smiled. Darry hadn't called her that since before their parents died. it was like her dad's nickname for her. She shrugged "I went to bed early last night."

"I know. I went in your room about 8:30. I didn't hear you for a while and you were sound asleep. Must have been tired eh Starsky?"

Starrla nodded and opened the fridge. She grabbed the chocolate milk and poured herself a glass. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Today was going to be a 'long' day.

'One thing, I don't know why

Doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how I tried so hard

Despite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so far

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me in the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when'

2 blue lines. She growled and ripped the test up . She banged her fist on the wall. She was barely 17 and she was already pregnant with a dead guys child. She fell down on her bed and started crying. Life wasn't fair. It always found new ways to screw her over. She was home alone.

She grabbed her switch blade and flicked it open. She could end her life right there. Instead she cut her forearm. She watched the blood run down and into the garbage can long cleaned out. Unused. Starrla walked to the bathroom and cleaned off her arm and bandaged it. She hoped this wouldn't become a habit.

'I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter'

Again Starrla sat up in her room strumming on her guitar signing a song. But this time one she wrote herself. She closed her eyes and let the words slip from her mouth.

"He was no more than a baby then. Well he seemed broken hearted. Something within him. But the moment. That I first laid. Eyes on you. All alone on the edge of. Seventeen."

Starrla smiled. She Had never really written a good song. All the songs she had written before were like 'oh your cool' or 'Dear god I must be dreaming.' Teenage angst she guessed. But she knew she was living a heartless nightmare.

'I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know'

Starrla looked down at herself. She hated her body. When Darry finds out he's gunna be furious. She'd be lectured, grounded, possibly ripped apart. She sighed and layed down on her bed clutching the pillow to her chest. Hopefully they don't over react. She needed them right now. She'd have to tell them. And soon.

'I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ha. I knew you weren't expecting that. R&R

Song

Linkin Park - In the End


	7. Runaway

AN:Another Chapter. Please review. I finally fot off my writer's block. Hurray for me. I still need to think of ideas for New Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 7 Runaway

Dallas wasn't in prison as long as he thought he would be. 2 months wasn't really that bad considering what he did. The cops did shoot him though. Maybe it was their penance. He wasn't quite sure. But all he cared about was that he was out. He couldn't take staying here. He had to leave Tulsa. He didn't know why but he just had to. So late that night he got Buck's T-Bird and started driving. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. As long as it wasn't in Tulsa.

_'Graffiti decorations_

_Under a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learn were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again)'_

A few days later he found himself back in his old neighbourhood. He looked out the car window. It looked just like he remembered it. He didn't have anywhere to go. So he went to the only place he could think of. He drove up to his mom's house. He hoped they still lived here. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. He hadn't seen his mom since he moved to Tulsa with his dad. That was about 5 years ago when he was 13. Even if it was undesired. It was a few minutes before someone opened the door. There stood a blond girl with stormy blue eyes. Just like himself. She looked him up and down.

"Who the fuck are you,"She snapped. It clicked In Dally's brain. She was his sister.

"Gloria Winston bute your tongue and watch your language,"A voice called from inside the small house.

The girl called Gloria sighed and rolled her eyes and closed the door. A few minutes later the face of LeeAnne Winston appeared in front of him.

"Hello Mom,"He said looking at the shorter yet older woman that was his mother.

Her purpleish eyes widened and lit up at his greeting.

"Dallas oh I havent' seen you in year,"She told her eldest son hugging him "What brings you here?"

"I've come home."

_'I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind'_

Dally's mom welcomed him back with open arms. Gloria didn't seem all that excited that he had come back. It was like nothing could please her.

"MOM!"Gloria screamed.

"What is it now,"LeeAnne replied sighing. She was trying to make breakfast before she went to work and Gloria kept interrupting her.

"I have to use the bathroom NOW!"Gloria said through gritted teeth.

"I SAID I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE SO FUCK OFF,"Dallas growled from behind the door.

"You heard your brother wait your turn,"LeeAnne said.

"Ah. So you let him hog the bathroom and swear all he wants but I can't do shit. That's fucking great mom. You should win fucking mom of the year,"Gloria replied storming to her room and slamming the door.

"GLORIA WINSTON WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED THE BATHROOM THIS SECOND!"LeeAnne screamed following her daughter.

"I'M GUNNA GO HANG WITH THE GIRLS. SO I NEED TO GET READY!"

"You know I don't like you hanging out with those girls."

"MOM I'M 18 I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I LIKE,"She yelled storming out of her room and out of the front door.

_'Paper bags and angry voices_

_Under a sky of dust_

_Another wave of tension_

_Has more than filled me up_

_All my talk of taking action_

_These words were never true_

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again)'_

Starrla sat up in her windowsill and looked up at the starry night sky. She puled her sweater closer to her body. It was a frosty cold December night. She shivered. Lately she only comtemplated herself and not others. She sighed. She hadn't told her brothers yet. She could easily just get rid of her problem a number of ways not involving a dcotor. But she outruled all but one. But she'd rather not do that.

"Fuck,"She yelled and punched her wall from the inside of her room.

"Starrla don't punch the wall,"Darry called from downstairs.

Starrla sighed and crawled in her room from her window. She swallowed her pride. It's time. Time to tell him. Them. Her brothers. She only hoped they'd be understanding.

_'I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind'_

Nothing was really going that great at Dallas' house anymore. Gloria and him didn;t really get along very well even though they were twins. Gloria appeared to hate him. The feeling was apparently mutual.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"Gloria yelled pounding on the door.

"GIVE ME A SEC. FUCK YOUR SUCK A FUCKING PUSHOVER."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU JACKING OFF IN THERE?"She yelled again.

"FUCK GLORIA CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT A FUCKNIG MINUTE. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"Gloria yelled kicking the door almost breaking it.

Dallas ripped open the door. She shoved Ggloria out of his way which amde her fall on the floor. He stormed downstairs and out the front door.

"YOU WANT ME GONE SO BAD. FINE I'M GONE!"He yelled.

The front door slammed shut. Dallas Winston got into his car. NamelyBuck's car. He started itr and started to drive to the only place he could think of right now. He started to drive his way back to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

_'I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway_

_I'm gonna run away and never wonder why_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway_

_I'm gonna run away and open up my mind_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runaway_

_Mind_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runawa._

_Mind_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runaway_

_Mind_

_Gonna runaway, gonna runaway'_

Starrla walked down the stairs. Her brothers sat in the living room. Ponyboy was working on his homework and Darry was doing the bills. Soda however was still at work. Starrla looked around nervously.

"Darry can I ah talk to you?"She asked.

"Sure Starsky. What is it?"He asked outting down what he was worknig on.

Starrla looked at Ponyboy "Alone."

Darry got that seerious look on his face "Sure,"He replied.

Ponyboy looked at Starrla suspiciously. Starrla walked and into Darry's room and sat on his bed. He followed and closed his door. He sighed.

"What is it Starr?"He asked.

Starrla bti her bottom lip and looked at her feet. She could feel her brothers harsh gaze upon her. It felt like a huge weight had been dropped on her shoulders.

"Well?"He asked getting slightly irrtated.

"I, I, I'm,"She stuttered,

Darry let out a frustraited sigh "Spit it out Starsky."

Starrla looked up at her brother. She swolled the lump that had grown in her throat.

"I'm pregnant,"She said almost inaudible. But she knew Darry heard.

"You're what?"Darry said his voice rising.

Starrla opened her mouth to say it again but Darry cut her off.

"You know I don't even wanna hear it,"Darry's voice was rising "How could you be so IRRESPONSIBLE. YOUR BARLEY 17. WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEYU OR TIME FOR THIS. WHAT WOULD MOM AND DAD SAY HUH?"Darry yelled.

Silent tears ran down her face "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I.........,"Darry cut her off.

"You know your beginning to sound like Ponyboy."

Starrla's eyes widened and narrowed. "Don't treat me ot Pont like that is isn't fair to us and by the way I know what I did was wrogn but at least I can own up to it and admit it."

Darry glared at Starrla "Who's?"He asked venomously.

"NEVERMIND THAT NOW,"Starrla yelled.

Darry grabbed her arm in a vice liek grip and pulled her towards him. She jerked forward and let out a whimper.

"Who's is it?"He asked loudly.

"DARRY LET GO YOU'RE HURTING ME."

"WHO'S IS IT!"He yelled.

There was an akward silence.

"Dally's,"She replied quietly.

Darry's expression changed for a moment but went back. Starrla was shaking. For the first time in her life she was scared of her brother. But he didn't hurt her. He let go of her arm.

"Go to your room,"He said.

Starrla quickley ran out of his room and across the hall into her own. She covered her face in her pillow and cried.

_'I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind'_

After Darry and Starrla's episode Darry waited a half an hour before going back downstairs.

Ponyboy and Sodapop sat on the couch. They looked at Darry. He could tell Soda came home when Starrla and Darry were yelling. Soda looked at Darry with sad eyes.

"What was that about?"Pony asked.

"You 2 never fight, What's wrong?"Soda asked his warm brown eyes pleading.

Darry sighed and shook his hea. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?"Pony asked.

"She's pregnant."

The room fell silent. It was so quiet if I pin dropped you could hear it. The tension was so thick you had to cut through it with a knife. Pony cleared his throat,

"Well who's is it?"He asked.

Darry rubbed his temples "Dally's."

Soda looked at Darry "Nice way to be supportive Darry just ytell at her. You know she can't stand it when you yell at her,"Soda snapped.

"Look Soda if I knew before I started telling I wouldn't have. I know how hard Dally's death was on her. And all of us."

Soda just walked over and hugged Darry.

"I'll go talk to her,"Soda said walking up the stairs to Starrla's room. There was an akward silence until Soda came running down the stairs.

"Starrla's gone."

_'I wanna run away_

_And open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_And open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_And open up my mind_

_I wanna run away_

_And open up my mind'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Finally.

Song

Linkin Park - Runaway.


	8. Holding Out for a Hero

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 8 Holding out for a Hero

Starrla wondered down the streets in a daze. She didn't even know where she was going. She was blinded by her tears. She wondered if they noticed she was gone yet. Starrla collapsed on the gorund. She was exhausted. Starrla looked around. She was in the park. She sat down on the swings and let the tears fall.

_'Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?'_

Starrla stopped crying. She couldn't anymore. She'd gone numb. She got off of the swing and it started to rain heavely. Starrla slowly started to walk again. Every once in a while a car would drive by and the water from the puddles would splash up on her. She didn't even notice the cold nor was she bothered by the rain.

_'Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?'_

After a while Starrla broke out of her daze by someone calling her name. She looked around. Two-Bit was in his car calling her name.

"Hey Starr. Your brothers are real worried girl,"He reached over and opened the door "Get in."

Starrla walked over and got in the passengers side of the car. Two-Bit drove off.

"Your gunna take me home arent you?"Starrla asked.

"Not if you don't want me to. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do,"Two-Bit stated.

Starrla nodded.

"Do you wanna stay at my house tonight then? I think Darry would apprieciate that."

Starrla nodded again and starred out the window.

'Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?'

Two-Bit's house was silent when they got there. It was 11:00 by now. Starrla had been gone for 2 hours. Starrla sighed and walked upstairs into Two-Bit's room. She collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted. Mentally and psycally.

"I'm going to call Darry ok?"

"'Kay,"She replied.

Starrla took off her swaeter and looked up at the cieling. It was more interesting to stare up then in and other direction. But she could care less. It didn't even matter to her. She had too much to think about. And at the moment she didn't give a fuck what Darry said. She wasn't going home.

_'Late at night I toss and I turn _

_And I dream of what I need'_

"Starr,"Two-Bit called walking into the room. He sta down on the bed next to her.

"What did he tell you?"Starrla asked propping up on her elbows.

"Everything,"Two-Bit replied "That's rough."

"I know,"Starrla sighed falling back on the matress. Two-Bit laughed.

"It might not be so bad,"He said. "Think of it a Dally's last gift to the world."

Starrla stiffled a laugh "Yeah right,"Starrla hit him in the head with a pillow.

Two-Bit covered his head with both his arms "HEY NO FAIR!"Two-Bit replied hitting her with the pillow. Starrla shreiked and soon it turned into a full feldge pillow fight.

Pretty soon the chaos of the massive pillow fight was over. Starrla and Two-Bit were roaring with laughter.

"That was fun,"Starrla said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah. We should really do this more often,"Two-Bit said.

"Yes. Pillow fights are fun."

"I agree,"Two-Bit said. Starrla yawned "Your tired?"He asked.

"No."

"Yes you are."

"I ain't tired."

"Are too,"Two-Bit said

"Am not,"Starrla pouted.

"That's not gunna work on me Starr. Are too,"Two-Bit grinned and started to tickle her.

Starrla shrieked and started to laugh uncontrollably. She started squirming under him try to get free from his tickling torture.

"Two-Bit stop,"Starrla gasped "I can't breathe."

"Never."

"Seriously,"She said between her shriekes of laughter.

Two-Bit stopped tickling her. Starrla took deep breaths to regain her composure and get rid of her hiccups. Two-Bit looked down at the brown haired girl that lay gasping on his bed benieth him. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes traveled over her body. Starrla didn't notice though. She was still trying to catch her breth breathing heavily. Two-Bit's pants grew tighter. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Starrla looked up at him. Suddenly his lips were gently pressed to hers.

_'I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life'_

Starrla's eyes widened in suprise. She didn't exactly expect that to happen. He pulled away. Starrla starred at him.

"Starr are you ok?"He asked concerned.

Starrla nodded "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok,"Two-Bit said. He leaned down again and kissed her.

Starrla kissed back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. She complied without hesitation. Two-Bit's hands rested on her hips. His hands slowly made their way under the soft fabric of her tank top. She moaned in his him mouth. He slowly slid her shirt off. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck. She moaned. Two-Bit reached back and unhooked her bra. He starred down at her in awe. He ran his hands over her breasts. She let out a sharp breath. Starrla grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

Two-Bit's lips found hers once again. Starrla ran her hands over his chest. He undid the button on her jeans. He unzipped the fly and pulled off her jeans. He started to rub the wet spot on her panties. She moaned and arched her back against him. He pulled off her underwear and Starrla started to undo his pants.

Two-Bit kissed her. He positioned himself and entered her in one swift motion. Starrla moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Two-Bit set the pace and she followed. She bucked her hips against him making it more pleasurable for both of them. Two-Bit grabbed her hips as he groaned as he climaxed. Starrla climaxed with him and he collapsed on top of her.

Two-Bit removed himself from her and rolled off of her. She snuggled up to his chest and the 2 soon fell asleep

_'Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'_

Starrla woke up the first the next morning. She squirmed out from undernieth him and got up. She found her clothes and looked out the door. She ran across the hall to the bathroom. She had a quick shower and put her clothes on. She brushed her hair quickley. When she got out she looked at the clock in the wall.

'Well forget about a quick shower that was an hour,'She said to herself.

Two-Bit was sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer and Two-Bit's mom was cooking breakfast.

"Hello Starr,"She greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Mathews."

Molly Mathews was like Starrla's aunt. She'd known her, her whole life. Same with Two-Bit. Their parents were best friends. Starrla smiled and walked over to the door. She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes.

"Two-Bit I'm gunna go home now ok."

"Kay. I'll come with you,"He replied grabbing his own coat.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Two-Bit what happened last night was well..........."She trailed off.

"I get what your saying. You was nice but it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah,"Starrla replied.

"Yeah I fele thae same way. Don't bring yourself down about it,"Two-Bit said punching her lightly on her shoulder.

"This doesn't change anything does it?"Starrla asked.

Two-Bit smiled "Nope. You still Starsky to me."

Starrla smiled and punched him on the shoulder. He laughed and punched her back.

"Oh your gunna wish you never did that."

"Uh oh,"He said grinning. He took off running. Starrla close behind.

_'Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there was someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_Like a fire in my... blood'_

When Starrla walked through the front door she suddenly found herself on the floor. She looked at her brother.

"Soda get offa me,"She said pushing him.

He got up and helped her up then he gave her a big hug.

"I was worried about you last night,"He told her.

"I know. I'm sorry,"She replied messing up his hair.

"Hey,"He exaclaimed.

Starrla laughed and walked over to Ponyboy and gave him a hug.

"Sorry to you to bud,"She said.

He smiled and nodded. Starrla was the only one allowed to call him that. Darry came out of the kitchen. Starrla walked over to him and gave him a hug to.

Darry kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Starrla looked at him "It's ok I could have told you in the mornin' or something."

"Nah I think I would have benn more angry."

Starrla laughed "Probably,"She punched him in the shoulder.

"So lfie goes back to normal?"Starrla asked.

"Not quite,"A voice said from the door. Everyones heads turned to look at who said it.

_'Hero_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Hero_

_And he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah I know that was kind of fast but when girls are in severe distress they seem to reach out for male psyical attention.

Sorry it took so long but I thougth 2 chapters would be worth the wait. After this I'm getting started on New Begginings. I think I'll end it soon though.

Song

Jennifer Saunders - Holding Out for a Hero


	9. Edge of Seventeen

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 9 Edge of Seventeen

"Dammit Steve you scared me,"Starrla said.

"I do that to alot of people,"Steve replied.

"Unlikely Stevie boy,"Starrla replied walknig past him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Nah. I ain't in the mood to wrestle you for it."

Starrla ran a hand through her hair and walked up the stairs and into her room. She pulled out some clothes to change into. She chose her favourite blue jeans and a green tank top. She brushed her hair more thoroughly seeing as she didn't do a good job at Two-Bit's. She smiled at her reflection and walked back down the stairs.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"Starrla asked rubbing her hands together.

Soda laughed "Well your mighty cheerful today."

"Well it isn't everyday that the sun is shining in this time of year,"Starrla exclaimed.

Soda laughed "Well me, Steve and Dar have to work. So do you."

"Aw man take the fun out of everything,"Starrla pouted "I don't wanna work at the store and have to keep going up that damn ladder to get them whatever the fuck they want when they just send me right back up there to put it back and get another thing. It's an endless proccess. Stupid Socs"

"Then quit,"Two--Bit said.

"Maybe I should. Or I can just call in sick,"Starrla laughed.

"Ah evil sneaky Starr,"Soda said.

Starrla stuck her tongue out at him "Dar I ain't going to work today."

Darry sighed "Fine Starr but your going tomorrow."

"Fine,"She replied. After she called in sick Starrla and Two-Bit left leaving the others to do whatever they planned on doing.

_'Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh ooh ohh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh babyooh said ooh'_

"For it being sunny it sure is damn cold,"Starrla said.

Two-Bit laughed and gave her his jacket "Should have brought a sweater Starr."

Starrla rolled her eyes "Shut up Two-Bit."

"And what if I don't?"Two-Bit asked raising and eyebrow.

"I dunno do you?"She replied mimicking him.

Two-Bit looked at her questionably "Copycat."

It's started to rain outside. It slowly got harder soon it was pelting down.

Starrla stuck her tongue out at him. Two-Bit made a a fake shocked look at her. She laughed.

Two-Bit walked over to her "Don't stick your tongue out at me again,"He joked.

"And what will you do if I don't?"She asked brushing a wet strand out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Do it again and I will do something,"Two-Bit replied.

"Like what?"She asked.

"Like this,"He replied pressing his lips to hers.

_'And the days go by_

_like a strand in the wind_

_In the web that is my own_

_I begin again_

_Said to my friend, baby_

_Nothin' else mattered_

_He was no more, than a baby then_

_Well he, seemed broken hearted_

_something within him_

_But the moment, that I first laid_

_Eyes, on, you _

_All alone on the edge of, seventeen'_

Starrla was shocked once again. She didn't know what to do. So she just stood there. When he broke the kiss Starrla back away.

"Um. I-I'm gunan go now,"She said. She turned her heel and ran back to her house. She ran into the house. On one was there. She ran up to her room and slammed the door and fell down on her bed.

"Why did he do that?"She thought outloud.

She was confused. She looked up at the cieling. She tried to keep her head from spinning but nothing worked. It was like she was on a rollar coaster but the rollar coaster never stopped. She didn't understand why he had kissed her? If last night meant nothing why did he kiss her? She let out a frustraited cry and puched the wall. She pulled back her bleeding fist looking at the hole she made in the wall. She sighed and flopped back down on her bed. She wrapped her hand in a towel and just layed there.

_'Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ohh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh'_

The door opened and slammed shut. Two-Bit cam waltzing into the Curtis residance trying to find Starrla. He figured he made a mistake the way be ran from him. He walked up the stiats to her room and opened the door a crack. He saw her yling on the bed and walked over and sat down beside her.

"Starr."

Starrla laughed "Deja Vu huh?"

Two-Bit laughed in return "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Two-Bit looked at her and then at the wall.

"Why did you do that?"He asked.

"I dunno,"She replied. She sighed"I get it that's all."

Two-Bit shrugged "Life is confusing sometimes Starr girl."

Starrla laughed "No shit."

"Hey,"He said acting offended.

"Don't be a retard,"Starrla said again.

Two-Bit stuck his tongue out at her "What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we go to the DX and hang with Soda and Steve?"Starrla asked.

"Sure,"he shrugged "That's always an idea."

_'I went today maybe I will go again_

_Tomorrow' yeah yeah _

_And the music there it was hauntingly_

_Familiar_

_When I see you doing _

_What I tried to do for me_

_With the words of a poet_

_And the voice from a choir_

_And a melody, nothing else mattered'_

Starrla and Two-Bit walked down to the DX in the pouring rain. Splashing eachother by jumping in the puddles. When they reached the DX they were soaked. Starrla opened the door trying not to fall over laughing.

Soda was at the counter. He looked at her confused "What's so funny?"

Starrla stopped laughing "I dunno."

Soda laughed. "Ok."

Two-Bit came in behind her. Him and Soda started talking. Starrla got bored and wandered into the garage to hang with Steve. She didn't like to listen to Two-Bit bragging about one thing or another.

"Hey Stevie,"She called walking into the garage.

"Hey Starr,"He called back.

Steve got put from under the hood of the car. He grabbed a rag and wiped the car grease from his hands "What are you up to?"He asked.

"Not much just chillin' round here I guess,"She replied shrugging.

"Yes hanging out here is so much fun,"He replied sarcastically.

"I know but what esle is there to do?"Starrla asked.

Steve thought for a moment "Your right."

"Exactly."

Steve laughed "You know you can always cheer someone up."

"Cheer someone up?I didn't even know you were mad, depressed or whatever. Did you break up with Evie again or something?"

"Yeah. Shes a real whore that one,"Steve replied.

Starrla laughed. Then there was silence. Starrla shifted. Starrla always found silence akward. Steve leaned in and pressed his lips to her. For the 3rd time in the past 2 days she was shocked.

Steve reluctantly broke the kiss when someone cleared their throat. Two-Bit was standing in the door.

"Come on Starr. Soda told me to take you home."

"kay,"She replied "See ya Steve,"She said.

"See ya Starr."

Starrla walked otu of the garage with Two-Bit adng walked toward the Curtis house.

_'Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ohh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh'_

They walked in silence. The only sounds were the cars passing by and the rain falling from the sky. It was slowly getting dark outside. When they reached the lot Two-Bit stopped walking. Starrla walked a couple more steps before stopping. It had stopped raining by then.

"What was that?"He asked.

"What was what?"She asked dreading what he would say.

"Back there with Steve."

"Come on Two-Bit it was just one kiss. You don't have to make such a dig deal about it,"Starrla replied.

"Well Starrla what about us you were with me first."

"Excuse me?"She asked rather rudly.

"You heard me."

"Why do you even care Two-Bit?"

"Cause your my friend Starr."

Starrla laughed "Friend? You call yourself a friend. Look Two-Bit friends don't do something and say it didn't mean anything. Then try and build on it and act like You are their property. This is fucking bullshit,"Starrla said her vocie rising a bit.

"Well maybe it did mean something. Your a beautiful girl. Starrla I would be crazy not to love you,"Two-Bit said said cupping her face in both his hands.

Starrla pushed his hands away "Don't touch me and stop talking."

No. I won't Starr, Dally's gone. Got it he's fucking gone and there is shit you can do about it. He ain't coming back. Get over it, Stop living in the fucknig past and move on,"Two-Bit said.

Starrla back up and shook her head "Shut up,"Her voice cracking.

"No listen to me. I love you and if you can't take it then then- then go kill yoursel. I know you've thought about it. God your suck a fucking sissy,"Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up you don't know what your talking about,"Starrla was on the verge of tears.

"Oh I don't? Fuck you Starr. Go crawl under the rock you fucking came out from under and just fucking die,"'Two-Bit turned around and started walking. Away.

_'The clouds never expect it_

_Wwhen it rains_

_But the sea changes colour_

_But the sea, does not change_

_And so, with the slow, graceful flow_

_Of age_

_I went forth, with an age old_

_Desire, to please_

_On the edge of, seventeen'_

Starrla leaned against the tree in the lot and fell down to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She didn't know how long she'd been there but after a while she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Two-Bit had come back.

"What do you want to yell at me some more about how I should kill myself?"Starrla asked sarcastically.

"You've been out here for 4 hours Starr. Darry has called my house 7 times looking for you,"He told her.

"I've been here the whole fucknig time asshole,"Starrla snapped.

"Come on Starr,"He said grabbing her arm.

She ripped it out of his hand "DON'T FUCKNIG TOUCH ME. DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"She yelled.

Two-Bit visibly winced at the sound of her voice. He looked hurt but she didn't care.

"Starrla what I said earlier. I was mad. I was..."

"Cut the shit Two-Bit. I don't give a fuck anymore. Just fucking leave me alone."

Two-Bit sighed and walked away. She looked at her watch. Once again it was late. 1:00. When she got home Darry would go balistic. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

When she got home the lights were on. Starrla opened the gate and walked up the porch. She opened the door and walked in. Darry was sitting up for her. He didn't yell. He just got up and hugged her.

"Go to bed Starr,"he told her.

Starrla nodded and walked up to her room. She took off her clothes and changed into her pj's. She realized she still had Two-Bit's jacket. She sighed and fell down onto her bed.

_'Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ohh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh'_

Starrla woke up the next morning at 6:00. She yawned and got dressed. She walked downstairs to find Two-Bit passed out on the couch. She rolled her eyes and started cooking breakfast. Two-Bit woke up after she started cooking. It was either the noise or the smell. She didn't know.

"Starr about last night......"

"Forget it,"Starrla replied.

"Hmm?"He asked slightly confused.

"Look we had time to cool off andI forgive you,"Starrla told him.

Two-Bit looked at her confused "Why?"

"Two-Bit we've been firends our whole lives it'd be pretty stupid to stop being friends over a stuid argument,"Starrla replied.

She gave Two-Bit a plate and gave him some food and dished herself some. They ate like everything was back to normal.

"What day is it today?"He asked.

"Saturday why?"

"Doesn't Darry go to work early on Saturday's?"Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah. Point?"She asked.

"Well Soda sleeps liek a rock and Ponyboy probably won't get up till 9."

Starrla gave him a look "I dunno Two-Bit."

"Aw come on Starrla live a little."

"Fine."

_'Well then suddenly_

_There was no one, left standing_

_In the hall, yeah, yeah_

_In a flood of tears _

_That no one really ever heard fall at all_

_Oh I went searchin' for an answer_

_Up the stairs, and down the hall_

_Not to find an answer_

_Just to hear the call_

_Of a nightbird, singing come away, come away, come away'_

Starrla and Two-Bit were in Starrla's room on her bed making out pretty soon. Starrla took off his shirt. Two-Bit slid his hands under her shirt and puleld it off. At the same time he unhooked her bra and took it off.

He ran his finger over her right nipple. She made a gasping noise in his mouth. She started to undo his pants as he undid her. She lid his jeans and boxers off and he pulled off her pants and underwear at the same time.

He kissed her as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his back. Two-Bit thrusted in and out as Starrla moaned and bucked her hips against him. Soon they were both panting heavily and they both climaxed and Two-Bit collapsed untop of her.

She smiled at him and snuggled up to him again. He wrapped his arms around her. She kissed the top of her head. Soon they both fell asleep.

_'Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ohh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_Sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh'_

Starrla woke up to pounding on the door. She looked at the clock. It was 10:00. She looked out the window. It was raining. That meant Darry was home. She silently cursed herself.

"WHAT!"She yelled.

"GET UP!"Darry yelled from the otherside of the door.

"Yeah I'm coming,"She said.

"HURRY UP!"He yelled.

Two-Bit was awake by now his eyes wide with mostly fear. She could tell it was mostly fear of Darry finding him in here.

"Get dressed and go out my window,"Starrla whispered.

"Yeah,"He responded. She got dressed and so did he.

"Bye,"He said from the window.

"Bye,"She replied kissing him.

"I'll see you later."

"Yes. Of course you will."

He left and Starrla walked downstairs and sat down. Soda looked at her.

"Hey Starr can I talk to you?"He asked.

"Sure Sodapop,"She said cheerfully.

They walked upstairs into Soda's room. They sat down on his and Pony's bed.

"What is it Sodapop?"

"I know."

"You know what?"She asked still smiling.

"About you and Two-Bit."

Starrla smile dropped.

_'Well I hear you (well I hear you) in the morning (in the morning)_

_and I near you (and I near you) at nightfall_

_sometimes to be near you_

_Is to be unable, to hear you _

_My love_

_I'm a few years older than you_

_are (I'm a few years older than you) my love_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh_

_Just like the white winged dove_

_sings a song, sounds like she's singing_

_Ooh baby ooh said ooh'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hehe I can be evil. Next chapter will be Dally. Have fun waiting :P.

Song

Stevie Nicks - Edge of Seventeen


	10. Breathe

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 10 Breathe

"How do you know?"Starrla asked.

"Please.Your lucky you didn't wake up Pony,"Soda said.

"We woke you up? but how?"Starrla asked.

Soda laughed "That bed isn't exactly the quietest thing in the world."

Starrla blushed "So um, are you gunan tell Darry?"

"Nope,"Soda said "Ain't my place. that's yours."

"Thanks Soda."

"No prob Starr."

_'Two men_

_They started walking_

_Started talking bout better days_

_One says to the other_

_We do it all again_

_Seems I knew I would'_

Dallas sat at a bar somewhere on the outskirts of Illinois. He was tired. He had been driving for days. He hadn't had a shower since he left New York. He didn't sahve either. He sighed.

'Life sucks,' He thought ot himself and took a swig of the drink in front of him.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over. Sitting next to him was a girl. She had long bruinette hair and brown eyes. She work a red long-sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders and the top of her breasts and a yellow mini skirt.

"You look down in the dumps,"She said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just. Tired."

She nodded "Yeah. Being tired ain't that great niether."She looked over at him and held out her hand "Ah'm Tammy. What's your name stranger?"

"Dallas,"He replied taking her hand.

"Where you from Dallas?"She asked.

"I was born in New York btu I don't live there anymore. I live in Tulsa Oklahoma."

"Neat. I live in the OKC. Oklahoma City,"She replied.

He nodded.

She smiled innocently at him "let me buy you a drink."

_'And now I found it_

_Found I got it_

_I didn't want this_

_Somebody help me see_

_Now I feel it_

_Feel like I've been there_

_I didn't need this_

_Somebody help me breathe'_

Dallas woke up sometiems the next moring. He looked around. He didn't recognize the place. He got up and fould his clothes which were scattered about the room. He wealked out of the place. Wherever it was. Buck's car was outside. He got in and started back on his journey.

His head was pounding.He couldn't remember what happened last night. Part of him didn't really want to know. He sighed and put his sun glasses on. The sun wasn't helping his head. at all. He sighed and shook his head. He was tired too. He didn't know where he was. Nothing seemed familiar. Slowly he strted to drift off. A loud honk cause his eyes to burst open. Dallas looked up he was about to hit another car. He swirved out of the way.

"Watch were your going Jackass,"The girl who was driving the car yelled.

Dallas sighed and continued driving. He still had no idea where he was. He looked around for a sign of somesort. But the only signs were proper road signs. He let out a frustraited sigh. It took a while more of driving to realize he was in Okhlahoma. More inportantly why was he in Oklahoma city?

_'Here we are again_

_Just face to facing_

_Each other another day_

_Who wins_

_Well who cares_

_It always ends up the same_

_Seems I knew I would'_

After he realized where he was he concintraited on what happend last night. He couldn't remember a second of it. It bothered him. He gave up after a while. All the concintrating made his headache worse. He had never been so drunk he couldn't remember what had happend the night before. It usually came back to him after 10-15 minutes after he woke up. It had been well voer an hour since he woke up. He didn't remember squat.

He growled and started to speed up. He was sick of everything. He just wnated to go home. He didn't care anymore he wanted to see Starrla again. And the gang. The problem was. Would they be happy to see him or would they not.

_'And now I found it_

_Found I got it_

_I didn't want this_

_Somebody help me see_

_And now I feel it_

_Feel that I've been there_

_I didn't need this_

_Would Somebody help me stand_

_And now I've told them_

_Already warned them_

_I didn't want this_

_Somebody help me breathe'_

A few hours later he was driving into Tulsa. He sighed. It was night. Abotut 8:00. He woke up at about 3 so of course it would be late. His headache was about gone by now. He drove down the street. He drove down the street. For once he acctualyl ws going to his house. Somewhere he rarely went. He pulled into the dirveway and got out of the car. He walk straight in the house ignorign his father on the couch who yelled something at him. He walked up to his room and salmmed the door. He fell on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

_'If I was them_

_Then I wanna be_

_What I see_

_If I could drag my life in a moment_

_Wanna know do you want me to go_

_Gonna keep it all from ending_

_Never stop myself from pretending_

_That you always knew that I never could'_

Dallas woke up again the next morning once again not knowing where he was. He looked around the room and it clicked. he was home. He sighed and rolled over. He looked at his clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. He sighed. He couldn't stay in the house forever. He couldn't avoid anything either. He sighed and got up. He changed his clothes and walked out the front door. He had to face this head on.

_'All I ever really wanted was to be the same_

_Equal treatment never ever comes_

_and there they go again_

_All I ever really wanted was to be like you_

_So perfect_

_So worthless_

_If I could take it all back think again_

_I would_

_And now I found it_

_Found I got it_

_I didn't want this_

_Somebody help me see_

_Now I feel it_

_Feel that I've been there_

_I didn't need this_

_Somebody help me stand_

_And now I've found it _

_I didn't want this _

_I didn't need this_

_Somebody help me breathe_

_Somebody help me breathe_

_Somebody help me'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know kinda boring. Oh well. Next chapter will be better.

Song

Nickleback - Breathe


	11. How You Remind Me

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 11 How You Remind Me

It was mid day. According to Dallas the only one that would be at the Curtis house would be Starrla. Just the person he wanted to see. Soon he had reahced the Curtis house.

He swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and opened the gate. He walked up the driveway. He walked up the steps of the porch and stopped. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

_'Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of living' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin'_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am'_

Dallas walked into the Curtis house. It looked just like he remembered it. He looked in the living room. There Starrla was Lying on the couch starring at the TV screen. She had a pillow behind her head and a blanket pulled up over her. In his eyes she had never looked so beautiful then at that moment.

He looked at her. She didn't even notice anyone walked in.

"Starrla,"He said.

Starrla thought for a moment. She turned and looked at him. She turned white as a sheet. Like she had just seen a ghost. Her voice came out hoarse "Dallas?"She asked questionably.

He smiled "Yeah. It's me."

Starrla stood up and walked over to him. She looked him over "But your dead. I am so dreaming,"Starrla said to herself walking away.

"Your not dreaming Starr,"Dallas said looking at her.

"Yes I am. Your dead. Besides you can't prove that this isn't a dream,"Starrla stated.

Dally shook his head and laughed. Dallas punched her playfully in the shoulder "If this was a dream would you feel that?"He asked.

Starrla starred at him disbelievingly "But. How. What."Starrla sttutered.

Dallas grabbed her hands "Look what matters now is that I'm alive and I'm here with you now."

Starrla just starred at him. Dallas searched her eyes for something. Anything. He couldn't see anything. Starrla was the only person he couldn't read. Which made it hard it figure out what she wanted. He couldn't tell if she wanted him to leave or if she wanted him to kiss her.

So he did what any irrational person would do. He took the risk leaned down and kissed her.

_'It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no'_

To his suprise Starrla didn't turn him away.She kissed him back. When he broke the kiss he looked at her.

"I would have come back sooner but well..."He trialed off.

"Yeah I get it,"Starrla replied smiling.

He smiled back at her.

She sat down on the couch "So where did you go?"She asked.

"Well I was in the cooler for a couple months then I went home to my mom's. Then my sister was pissing me off so I left and came back here."

Starrla gave him a confused look "You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Shes real bitch though,"Dallas replied.

Starrla laughed "It's good to have you back Dal."

"It's good to be back."

Starrla smiled. Dallas leaned over and kissed her again. She layed back down on the couch so he was ontop of her. His right hand started undoing the buttons on her shirt. Starrla stopped him.

"What?"He asked.

"Not here. Anyone could walk in."

Dally nodded. they walked upstairs into Starrla's room. She locked the door. Once Starrla locked the door Dallas grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. They travelled to the bed. Dallas layed her down and crawled ontop of her not breaking the kiss once. His hands ran up her chest and stomach. Starrla pulled his shirt off. She looked at the scars on his chest from the bullets.

She looked at them and kissed them. He shivered. Starrla looked up at him and smiled. He reached back and unhooked her bra. She kissed him and he kissed her back. His hands travelled to her breasts squeezing them gently making her moan.

Dallas smiled. He forgot how good it felt to be close to her. His right hand drifted down and undid the button of her jeans and pulled down her fly and pulled her jeans off. Starrla reached down and did the same with him. Dallas continued kissing her messaging her through her panties. She moaned into his mouth. Dallas pulled her underwear off aswell as his own.

He entered her slowly. She moanded and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her as he thrust into her. They soon climaxed and he collapsed ontop of her. He puleld out of her and rolled off of her. He layed down next to her. Starrla layed her head on his chest.

"I love you Dal,"She said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you too Starr."

_'It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am'_

Soda walked into the house at about 3:00. He walked into the living room. He noticed where Starrla was lying a couple hours earlier. He picked up the blanket and put it away along with the pillow.

'Starr must have gone out,'He thought. He looked at the door. Her shoes and coat were still there 'Strange.'

He walked up stairs and to Starrla's door. He tried to turn ther doorknob but it was locked. Soda rolled his eyes and got the key to her door out of Darry's room. He unlocked the door and opened it. He peered in. the room was dark. He walked over to her bed. He noticed as he got closer the other person there with her. He figured it was Two-Bit or something.

He shook his head and turned to leave. But then something click in his brain. He slowly turned around again. Then he noticed it. The blond hair. He shook his head disbelievingly. He walked over and touched him. Dallas made a noise and rolled over. Soda jumped. He walked back downstairs closing the door behind him.

When he sat down on the couch the first thing he noticed this time was a new black leather jacket on the armrest of the couch. Again he shook his head. He knew he wasn't dreaming though. Dallas Winston was really alive.

_'It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream,Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no_

_Yet, yet, yet, no no'_

"Hey Soda,"Two-Bit said cheerfully waltzing into the living room.

"Hey Two-Bit," Soda replied.

"You sound like someone died. What's wrong?"He asked.

"Well someone did die. But then they came back to life,"Soda said.

Two-Bit gave him a funny look "I'm not following you,"He said sitting down on the couch "You ain't making sense Soda."

Soda sighed "Nevermind."

Two-Bit sighed "Alright then,"He went into the kitchen to get a beer "Where's your sister?"He asked.

"In her room sleeping,"Soda replied.

"Want me to go wake her up?"He asked.

"Nah. She should get some sleep. She doesn't get much as it is,"Soda replied. In reality he didn't want wo-Bit to find Starrla and the supposedly dead Dallas up there in her room.

Two-Bit nodded "Fair enough. Well I'll cya later,"He said wlaking oout the front door.

"Cya."

Soda sighed. He turned on the Tv.He was confused. If Dallas died then why wasn't he dead. Or maybe it was all just a bad dream. He thougth about it. But Johnny was still dead so why wouldn't Dallas be. He was confused. Does this mean he could wake up dead tomorrow or something. He just wasn't sure anymore.

_'Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me'_

Ay 4:00 Ponyboy came home. Then he went out again a half an hour later. Soda didn't even bother to ask where he was going. At 6:00 Darry came home. He noticed Soda just starring at the TV.

"Hey little buddy,"He greeted.

Soda didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"Darry asked.

Soda threw the jacket to him. Darry looked it over "Who's is this?"

Soda pointed up the stairs. Darry gave Soda a weird look. Darry didn't try to get anything out of him. If Soda didn't want to talk you couldn't really make him talk to you. Darry shrugged and walked up the stairs. He walked to Starrla's room. He opened the door.

When he looked in he could see why Soda wouldn't talk to anyone. Even Darry was confused. He'd never expect to see Dallas. She clsoed the door and walked back downstiars.

"Am I going crazy?"Soda asked.

Darry shook his head "No Pepsi-Cola. You aren't going crazy. If you are then we all are."

Soda nodded "Dulie noted."

Darry looekd at him "You got that from Starr."

"Yep,"Soda replied nodding his head.

"Yeah she's good for that."

Soda was quiet for a minute "How did he come back. Wasn't he dead?"

"Maybe he wasn't. We really shouldn't have assumed that he was dead."

"WE didn't,"Soda said "Starrla did."

Darry nodded "We basically went along with what she said. But hey she's the little sister. We kind of have to believe her."

"Yeah. We do"

_'This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breakin'_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream,Are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?_

_Yet, yet_

_No no'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:Hurray Dally is back now.

Song

Nickleback - How You Remind Me


	12. Taste You

AN:Another Chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I only own Starrla

The Last Time I saw You

Chapter 12 Taste You

When Dallas woke up he could hear the regualr noise coming from downstairs. He didn't know what time it was becuase Starrla's clock had somehow stopped working. He looked down at her. She looked much younger when she slept. So innocent, peaceful. He watched her sleep for a while before gently shaking her.

"Starr, wake up,"He said.

She stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?"

Dally shrugged "I dunno your clock broke."

"Fucking hell,"She said throwing her clock into the wall.

"Woah anger management,"Dal mumbled.

Starrla punched him playfully in the shoulder "Hard ass."

Dally grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. She laughed. He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. He ran his hand down her side and onto her stomach.

He pulled away from the kiss "What's that?"He asked pressing his hand lightly down on her stomach.

Starr pushed his hand off her stomach and wrapped her arms around her knees "Nothing. Forget about it."

Dally looked at her. He looked in her eyes. She was hiding something and he was gonig to find out what it was "You're lying,"He said "Tell me."

"I don't have to tell you shit,"She responded.

He glared at her. Starrla looked and him then looked away biting her bottom lip.

"Well?"Dally asked.

Starrla sighed "Do you really want and have to know?"

"Yes."

Starrla looked at him and closed her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair "Dal."

"Yes,"He looked at her curiously.

She sighed opened her eyes "I'm pregnant."

_'Oh my love, oh my love_

_I can't hear you my love_

_Tell me where have you gone_

_Oh my love, oh my love_

_I can't taste you my love_

_Tell me what have I done'_

Dally starred wide-eyed at her. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again unsure of that to say. He looked at her. She looked just a nervous as he was. He wanted desperatley to make her feel better. But he couldn't figure out what to say. The akward silence was starting to make him more nervous.

Starrla obviosly wasn't comfortable either. The silence was getting to her too. She felt Dally grab her hand and she shivered. She could feel him starring at her. It was unverving. She sighed and looked up opening her eyes. She found herself starring into his eyes. One of them had to say something. She was afraid it would have to be her. She colsed her eyes again and she felt Dally kiss her again.

"So,"Dally started. He was playing with his hands "Is it mine?"

"Who elses could it be?"She said.

Dallas looked up at her "I dunno. But do you know for sure?"He asked. He hated the tension that seemed to fill the room.

"Yes,"She replied "That was a little over 2 months ago Dal."

He nodded "Do your brothers know?"

"Of course they know dumbass,"She snapped.

Dallas backed away. He didn't really mean to get her upset. He but his clothes back on and looked at her. She had her head rested on her knees. He put his fingers under her chin and kissed her and opened her window.

"I think I should go now,"He said unsure of what else to do. She got up and got dressed and looked at him. She looked upset.

"Why don't you use the front door?"She asked.

"They don't know I'm here or that I'm alive for that matter,"He said.

"Soda and Darry were in here earlier Dal. They know your here."

"How do you know that?"He asked slightly confused.

"I always wake up when my door opens. I can't really explain it but I do. No one thinks I'm awake but I am. Rarely do I not wake up when that door opens."

Dally looked at her strangley his head tilted to the side a bit. He sighed and walked over to her "Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just give answer me Starr. Fuck you can never give me a staright answer."

"No I'm not mad at you,"She replied quietly looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?"he asked cupping her face in her hands.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I don't have to tell you everything,"She snapped.

He stepped back from her "I didn't mean to upset you Starr."

"Doesn't matter,"She snapped "You don't care"

"Why do you always act so ARG!"

"What? How do I 'always' act?"

"Your always so.....,"He trailed off.

"Well?"

"Your such a fucking drama queen."

Starrla glared at him "Get out,"She growled quietly behind gritted teeth.

"What?"He starred at her.

"Get out,"She growled a little louder.

"No. You just don't wanna hear it."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"She yelled pushing him into her bedroom door. She reached by him and turned the doorknob opening the bedroom door. She shoved Dally outside and slammed the door.

Dallas stood outside her door shocked. He really didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to risk opening the door. He knew something was wrong with her and it had nothign to do with her being pregnant. Instead he just sighed and walked downstairs. Everyone looked up when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Everyone but Darry and Soda strred at him in shock. The room fell silent except for the blaring TV. Two-Bit, Pony and Steve got up and wnet over and said things like 'nice to see you' and 'your alive?' and 'it's good your back'. But he didn't understand anyone of it since it was more jibberish then real words.

"Hey guys lay off him,"Darry said.

Everyone reluctantly stopped and went back to what they were doing. Things seemed to be somewhat back to normal. Well at least for them anyway.

_'Plug it in _

_So I can digest you_

_I will taste you'_

"Dallas. Can I talk to you?"Darry asked.

"Uh yeah sure Darry."

They walked outisde onto the porch. Darry sighed and closed teh door and looked at Dallas.

"Look. I know about everything and Dallas I have one thing to say to you."

"And that would be?"

Darry put a hand on his shoulder "Dallas is you hurt her I will kill you. Understood?"

"You know I wouldn't hurt her Darry,"He replied shrugging Darry's hand off his shoulder.

"I know. But if Starr hurts herself because of you I will still kill you."

"Why would she do that?"

Darry looked around nervously and looked back at Dallas "You know. It's hard to keep a secret. But sometimes you have to, to protect the people around you."

"Cut the shit Darry and just come out and say it,"Dallas snapped.

"Well it's about Starr. No one knows this but...." Darry looked around "Starr she has some problems. Starr she's manic depressive. I wouldn't be tellign you this but you have a right to know if you wanna be with her. Right now all the changes going on is getting to be too much for her. Keep a close eye on her and stay close to her. Don't let her think like she should kill herself."

Dally starred at him wide-eyed but nodded none the less "I will Darry. Don't worry about it."

"I think it's safe to go talk to her now Dal."

"You sure?"

"She should be cooled down right now."

"Thanks Darry. I really thought you were going to tear my head off."

Darry laughed "Starr would never forgive me if I did that."

"I don't think she'll forgive me for leaving her."

"She already has Dal Just go up and talk to her."

"She probably won't let me in."

"If she doesn't I'll make her open the door."

Dally laughed "Ok it's your funeral."

"I'll take the risk. Starr needs someone right now and I swear it ain't gunna be Two-Bit so it better be you."

"Whoah woah woah back up a sec. What about Two-Bit?"

"I think you should ask her about that."

Dally's eyes narrowed "Alright. She better have a good explanation."

"Dallas think a minute. She needs someone and I'm damned if it's gunna be Two-Bit. I don't even think he likes her and vice versa. It's just a fling. It doesn't mean anything. Besides I prefer you over Two-Bit anyday."

Dallas nodded "Than's Dar."

"No problem Dal."

_'Far away, far away_

_I can't feel you today_

_I need healing my love_

_Appetite running fast_

_Following my gut_

_Turning up every rock'_

Starrla look up from her book when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"She called.

"It's me."

Starrla rolled her eyes" Who's me,"She replied looking back at her book and continuing to read.

"Starsky,"said the loud voice of Darry on the other side of her bedroom door "Open the door."

Starrla sighed and closed her book and placed it on her night stand. She got up and opened the door. Dally stood there with Darry behind him.

"What?"

Darry pushed Dallas into her room and left. Starrla sighed and closed the door.

"What do you want?"Starrla snapped her eyes narrowing.

"Look Starr........What I said earlier. I didn't mean it. You were just hitting my every nerve back there."

"Yeah. I know I was. I didn't mean to."

"So what's this thing with you and Two-Bit?"

"It's nothing Dal."

"Please Starr? tell me"

"I fucked him ok! Not only did I do it once but twice. Woah Dallas look at me I'm a fucking whore!"Starrla nearly yelled.

Dallas sighed "No your not Starr. I was just asking."

"You were so not just asking."

"Come here Starr."

"Why?"

"Just come here,"Dallas said sitting on her bed.

"No."

"Look I came up here to apologize not be yelled at by you,"He stated.

"Bullshit. Darry dragged you up here."

"FUCK! stop being so fucking impossible."

"Why did you really come up here?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

That made him hate Two-Bit more, Yet he remained silent waiting to see what she would do if he didn't answer her.

"Please?"She askked sitting on her knees on the bed next to him.

He sighed "I came to apologize."

Staeela's face fell "Is that all?"

"No."

"What else then?"She asked curiously.

He turned his head and looked and her. Her hazel eyes shinning with something he couldn't really place.

"I....."

"You what?"Starrla asked.

"I love you."

Starrla smiled "I love you too."

All Dallas could do in return was smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_'You're disappearing my love_

_I need louder than this_

_Please fill me up'_

"I don't hear yelling anymore,"Soda observed.

Darry looked up from his paper and listened "Niether do I little buddy."

"She didn't kill him did she?"Two-Bit said half joking half serious.

"No. They most likely solved their argument."Pony said continuing on his homework.

"Yeah. Starr doesn't stay mad for long,"Darry said putting his paper down "You just have to talk to her."

"Yeha. I know,"Two-Bit replied walking out of the house onto the front porch. He reted his elbows on the railing anf looked out at nothing in particular.

Soon he was joined by Steve "We never get a brea. Do we?"He said lighting a smoke.

"No we don't Stevie, we don't."

"Why did he have to come back in the first place. It would have been better if he didn't come back at all."

"Steve don't be an ass. He's our pal so we'd miss him if he was gone. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows that."

"Yeha I know but still."

"Yeah I know. Starr sure made her descision quick,"Two-Bit said lighting his own smoke.

Steve laughed "I can see why. He is the one who knocked her up in the first place."

"Steve that's just mean."

"Hey it's true. I'm only stating the facts here."

"Whatever. But I don't think Darry would like you talking about his baby sister liek that Stevie."

"You know what? I think Darry is an asshole and maybe he should go one day being us."

"Steve just shut the fuck up alright. I don't need your fucking bullshit right now."

With that said Two-Bit walked off the portch and down the street. Steve sat down on the steps and sighed

"Why?"Hhe asked the starry night sky and sighed once more and ventured back inside.

_'Good tidings I bring_

_To you and your sins_

_I'll forgive'_

"Dallas,"Starrla said sitting up on her bed.

"What Starr?"

"What are we gunna do about our little problem. It's too late to do anything about it. I mean should we keep it or give it up?"

"Starr I'll do whatever you want me to regarding the situation. I mean it's as equally my fault as it is yours."

"I know but I want your opinion,"She replied sitting on him straddling his waist.

Dallas ran his hands up and down her legs (yes they are wearing clothes) "Well I think we should take responsibility and keep it. What's your opinion babe?"

"It seems we are on the same page,"She replied smiling.

He smiled back "So,"He said rolling over so he was on top of her "What do you think your brothers will say?"

"Seriously? I have no clue."

"Niether do I."

"Do you know what Darry told me?"

"What?"

"He said he preferred me better then Two-Bit."

"He really said that?"

"Yeah."

"Woah I didn't expect that."

"He cares about you Starr. He wants you to be happy. No matter what it costs.

Starrla smiles and wraps her arms around his neck "That's a good thing."

"I guess."

Starrla smiled "So how do you think we should do this?"

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"I mean how are we gunna do this when the baby is born?"

Dallas shrugged "I dunno,"Dallas said sitting up on the bed.

"Maybe we should live together or something you know. So we can share responsibilites."

"Yeah. But I dunno what your brother would say about it."

"Screw them. Who care,"Starrla pulled him down and kissed him "What we think is all that matters."

Dallas smiled and kissed her back.

_'Come to me_

_Plug it in, so I can digest you_

_I will taste you (taste you)_

_My appetite in that hole_

_Tempt you with it now_

_I will taste you (Ooh ooh)'_

Dally's hand rested on Starrla's hips and her arms were wrapped around hsis neck as tehy kissed. Dallas ran his hands up and down her sides. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Yeah?"Starrla called.

"Hey Starr can I talk to you for a minute?"Steve asked through the door.

"Yeah. Just a sec."

Starrla and Dallas looked at eachother. Dallas sighed and rolled off of her. Starrla got up and opened the door. Shutting it behind her as she enetered the hallway.

"What is it Steve?"

"Why?"

"Um Steve. I ain't a mind reader. Why what?"

"Why did you pick him over everyone else?"

Starrla sighed "Steve. You know since i was 13 that I liked Dallas. That is almost 4 years now Steve. It's not like I tried to hide it either. You had a chance and 'you' didn't take it. I picked who 'I' liked best. Get over it!"

Steve held his hands up in defeadt. "OK OK. Fine. I should have known. Afterall I am your best friend."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later ok Starr."

"Of course. Bye Steve."

"Bye Starr."

Starrla smiled and opened the door again and walked inside. She closed the door and locked it.

_'Please shake me and tug,_

_I need shaking my love_

_Can't you be the one_

_I can't fake it my love_

_I need filling come on_

_I need it louder than bombs'_

"What did he want?"

"Nothing too important. Nothing that you should be worried about,"Starrla replied laying down on the bed next to him.

"I don't have any competition for you do I?"He asked grabbing her hands and running his thumb over her figers smiling playfully at her.

"Of course not,"She punched him playfully in the shoulder "You better then them anyway."

Dallas laughed "You not trying to soften me up are you?"

"'Maybe I am?" She said suggestivlt "What are you gunna do about it tough guy?"

Dallas smirked and started to tickle her. Starrla started laughing uncontrollably. She tried to turn away from him but it didn't work.

"Dal. Please. Stop. I. I . Can't. Breathe,"She gasped out between her fits of laughter.

"Ok. Just because you asked so nicely."He stopped tickling her.

He leaned down and kissed her. Starrla's arms automatically wrapped around his neck. His hands slid up and down her sides and slowly started creeping up her shirt. Starrla grabbed his hands and he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What?"He asked his voice short of breath.

"I don't really wanna...."She said.

Dallas sighed "Ok. That's fine. I won't make you,"He replied kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Dal. I apprieciate it,"She said curling up next to him.

"No problem,"He replied quietly.

He wrapped his arms loosly around her. He pulled her to him and the 2 started drifting off too sleep. Dallas realizing hoe tired he actually was.

_'Come to me_

_Plug it in, so I can digest you_

_I will taste you (taste you)_

_My appetite in that hole_

_Tempt you with it now_

_I will taste you (taste you, taste you, taste you)'_

"STARRLA FOR THE LAST TIME WAKE UP!"Darry yelled from downstairs waking both people up.

Starrla sighed and opened the door "I AM UP!!!!"

"GOOD!"Darry called abck.

Starrla sighed rolling her eyes slamming her bedroom door.

"He is so god damned annoying sometimes."

Dallas laughed "Well that's Darry for you."

"Yeah."

Starrla walked over to her dresser and changed out of yesterday's clothes. She pulled out somethnig new to wear. She pulled on a black long sleeved shirt and a pale green, red and borwn zip up plad t-shirt. She pulled on her regular jeans and rolled up her sleeves. He turned around and looekd at Dallas.

"So what's up for today?"She asked.

Dallas shrugged "Whatever you feel like doing."

"Why don't we just go downstairs."

"Sure if that's what you wanna do baby."

Hand in hand Starrla and Dallas walked down stairs. Only Ponyboy and Two-Bbit were there. They were on they're way out the door to the school.

"Hey Starr. You coming today?"Two-Bit asked.

"Nah. I'm gunna stay here likeusual. I'm thinking about dropping out anyway. For a while at least."

"You know Darry would kill you if he heard you say that,"Pony said.

"Like I care. Now get going or your gunna be late."

Pony sighed "Fine. Bye Starr."

"Bye Pone. Two-Bit."

"Bye Starr,"They both called abck.

Starrla closed the door for them and sat down on the couch. Dallas sat down next to her.

"Well it's just us."

"Yep."

"What you wanna do Starr?"He asked.

"I just wanna relax. The last few days have been very stressful."

Dallas kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too. Anyway you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll make us something them."

"Go ahead."

_'Feel that movement my love_

_Pulling up from above_

_Are you lis'ning love_

_My emptiness in a way_

_Is tempting_

_Guiding you from my gut_

_I will taste you_

_I will taste you (I've got a big mouth)_

_I've got a big mouth (I will taste you)_

_I will taste you (I've got a big mouth)_

_I've got a big mouth_

_I will taste you_

_I will taste you (I've got a big mouth)_

_I will taste you'_

Starrla and Dallas ate a nice breakfast at the table. They looekd at eachother and smiled.

"So heres to us?"

"Yes. And to new beginnings."

_'Oh my love, oh my love_

_I can't hear you my love_

_Tell me where have you gone_

_Far away, far away_

_I can't feel you today_

_I need healing my love_

_Oh my love, oh my love, oh my love_

_(Oh my love, oh my love)'_

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OMG! this is the first story I have finished ever. I am so exicited.

Song

Melissa Auf der Maur - Taste You

OMG After nerve wrackign months and days it's finally done. I hope you liked it. I would like my firends Jasmine, Anna, Tommy and Jeff for encouraging my to continue I apprieate it. I would also liek to thank all my reviewers. I made this chapter long just for you. Believe me it was going to be longer. Lol.

Thanks for the fantastic ride down my mind.

2 new Stories coming up.

**Price You Pay** - _Sequel to The Last Time I Saw You (not a songfic )_

**Tim Shepard Superstar** - _A musical taken from Jesus Christ Superstaer. Behold my creative mind. I did change the words to fit though. Might get confusing. I already started. Will be only 26 or 27 chapters I have it limited anyway._

Thanks everyone.

Hope you read these.

_Foamy_


End file.
